


Tell me

by Writeon



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeon/pseuds/Writeon
Summary: Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway. (Instagram: law of attraction)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this quote or saying or whatever and it screamed R/T. It actually got kind of smutty (clean smut) for how I felt when I started. Maybe I'll revist it again. CREDIT for the saying (as far as I know) is Law of Attraction on Instagram.

Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway. (Instagram: law of attraction)

 

Part of the reason Rachel loved Tobias so much was that he knew every horrible thing she had ever done, and still he loved her. He could look past the terrible things she did. She was a bit to excited to fight, blood didn't bother her, sometimes it covered her from head to toe. She wasn't Cassie, she would kill and ask questions later. She wouldn't spare the life of the Hork Bijor controler who was off to the side. Death and violence ruled her life.  
Sometimes she didn't even know if she could ever be tender again. Ever hold someone and just love. And every time she thought she was so ruined, so broken and damaged he showed her otherwise.

“I know you Rachel. You might like it but you only like it because it's for the right reasons.” He sat with her in her bedroom late one night after a particularly gruesome fight. Her mother had been mad she was out so late and she spent almost an hour downstairs getting a lecture about boys. 

“Mom I'm hanging out with Jake, Cassie and Marco. EWW. Jake is my cousin! And Marco? If he touched me with a ten foot pole I would flatten him.” 

Her mom let up slightly. Rachel figured it was because of Jake and Cassie. Her own mother didn't even trust her not to sleep around. “Your a smart girl Rachel I just don't want you to do something you regret. Making those choices can impact your life forever.” Naomi gave her the sex lecture not because she thought her daughter was sleeping around, she was at that age of secrets and hormones and you just didn't want to assume. 

“I'll keep that in mind mom if I ever want to sleep with Marco. Or Jake. Those are the only two boys I hang out with.” She huffed. 

“What about that weird boy?” her mother pressed. 

“Oh Ax? Eh, Marco has a better shot.” She shrugged her shoulders trying to get her mother to drop the subject. 

“No that other boy… Toby?” She tried to guess the name. 

“Tobias. Mom.” Rachel snapped, then instantly regretted it, now her her mom would be suspicious. 

“Tobias, he's a nice young man.” Naomi responded. “Regardless. Be careful. Kids experiment. Your young and I want you to be young. You seem so serious anymore honey. Just be carefull and make sure you use protection.” 

Rachel turned at least four different shades of red. “Mom. Enough.” Rachel got up and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She locked the door and opened the window. She figured it was too late, but she brushed her hair and got ready for bed. And he had been there when she got out of the bathroom. 

 

“My mother just gave me a sex lecture because I was out so late.” She pulled him down into the bed with her. 

“What did you say?” He asked her pushing the hair out of her eyes with his fingers. 

“I told her Jake was my cousin...eww and I wouldn't touch Marco with a ten foot pole.” She made a gagging sound. 

“Hmmm.” Tobias continued to play with her hair. 

“She asked about you he called you Toby. And Ax.” She continued “I think she knows I like you.” She moved closer and kissed him gently on the lips. 

“You like me or do you like me i'm confused.” He asked a small grin on his face. “Cause I mean i'm not sure I should hang around if you just like me.”

She swatted at him playfully. “Shut up.” She leaned in and kissed him again this time more forcefully. He pulled her on top of him. 

“I killed today and my mother is worried about my sex life.” She pushed up so she was sitting on him. 

“She doesn't know you're a superhero.” He mumbled as he moved his hands to her hip and moved them to the hem of her t-shirt. 

“You're awfully touchy tonight she smirked; leaning down to kiss him, his hands sliding up under her shirt. He didn't answer her at first. He pushed her hips lower on his body. 

She gasped and broke the kiss. “I almost lost you today” he whispered in a husky voice. “I could have lost you. I need you, you can't die.” He grabbed her head and pulled her down until their lips met again. Her heart broke. Sometimes she took unnecessarily risks. She was always in for the fight. She never thought in those moments about who would miss her if she died. 

He broke the kiss a moment later and rolled them to the side, causing Rachel to let out a tiny squeal as he shuffled them so they were side by side. 

“I love you.” He told her. They didn't say it all the time, but now he wanted to make sure she knew. He loved her, she might have some damage. But there was nothing that would change that. She had accepted him with all his flaws. Accepted him as a hawk that had to kill for food. It didn't matter. None of it did. 

“I love you too.” She whispered. She ran a hand under his shirt. “Stay with me tonight?” she asked him giving him a kiss on the lips she moved her hand under his shirt down to the waistband of his shorts. 

He chuckled quietly. “After being lectured about boys you want me to stay over?” He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him. He kissed her again. 

“I can stay. I'm going to use your bathroom.” He told her as he pushed himself off the bed. He was gone for a few moments and Rachel knew he was resetting his morphing clock. She set her alarm for an hour and forty five minutes.  
When he came back out he sat down on the edge of her bed. 

“I don't want you think..” She didn't let him finish as she pulled him back down for a kiss. 

“Shut up.” 

He loved her more then she would ever know. It didn't matter what terrible things she might have to do. She might like the fight and be reckless and almost cruel. But she was still worth loving.


End file.
